jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Smiling Hawk
:"Smiling Hawk was never content with his place the school. Eventually, he sought to move beyond his station and take what he had not yet earned." :-Master Radiant Master Smiling Hawk was one of the masters of the Black Leopard School in the Imperial City, the second master being Master Radiant. He followed the Way of the Closed Fist. Third Brother Renshan was Smiling Hawk's closest follower. Creation of a Master :"There is a fine line between ambition and greed, need and lust. Smiling Hawk crossed the line and hasn't looked back since". :–Master Radiant Master Smiling Hawk was once a student of Master Radiant and known as Third Brother Liu. He preferred books and knowledge over combat, earning the title "bookworm" from Radiant. While he was a gifted student, Smiling Hawk was not a very good fighter. Eventually Smiling Hawk took his knowledge and applied it to gaining power. In his studies he discovered a technique that allowed him to steal another person's styles and power. Radiant reprimanded Smiling Hawk for trying to use an unnatural and uncontrollable technique. Instead of listening to his master, Smiling Hawk refused to give up his newfound technique and decided to use it on Radiant. One night, he snuck into Radiant's room and used the technique on his sleeping master. This gained him Radiant's power, but also took Radiant's life. Two Masters With Radiant's power, Smiling Hawk was able to became the second master of the Black Leopard School but he did not expect Radiant's spirit to remain. Radiant, along with First Brother Kai and Second Brother, hid his death and continued to act as master, trying to keep Smiling Hawk in check. Smiling Hawk's advantage in battle was stealing others' power. As he had already stolen Radiant's power in life, there was nothing for him to steal from Radiant's ghost and thus his advantage was lost. Smiling Hawk also had no experience in fighting spirits and was afraid he could lose. For these reasons Smiling Hawk didn't dare attempt to destroy Radiant's spirit. Fortunately, because he had stolen Radiant's power, neither did Radiant dare attack him. Because Smiling Hawk, First Brother Kai and Second Brother were the only three who knew of Radiant's death, Smiling Hawk could not announce to the other students that Radiant was dead. In doing so, Smiling Hawk would have convicted himself of murder. Smiling Hawk approached Second Brother and asked the Brother to do something for him. While Smiling Hawk's request was never revealed, it may have been an order to kill Radiant's spirit. Whatever the request, Second Brother refused and Smiling Hawk killed him the same way he killed Radiant. Now with both Radiant's and Second Brother's power his position as master was assured against Radiant's spirit and First Brother Kai. Balance of Power :"This school belongs to me! I want Master Radiant removed, and you're the one to do it". :–Smiling Hawk, spoken to the Player When the Player entered the school, Smiling Hawk kept an eye on the Player's progress as he/she defeated the Brothers. When the Player had defeated Fourth Brother Yu, Smiling Hawk realized he might have found a solution to his Radiant problem. Smiling Hawk sent Third Brother Renshan to bring the Player to him. Once the Player was in his chambers, Smiling Hawk explained his situation to the player and asked the Player to kill Radiant in exchange for learn Smiling Hawk's special technique. If the player decided to aid Master Radiant: :"Now I will give you a demonstration of true skill. Unfortunately, you won't be around long enough to learn from it". :–Master Smiling Hawk Master Smiling Hawk vowed the Player would not survive his/her battle with Third Brother Renshan. The Player did survive, however and came back to challenge Smiling Hawk to battle on behalf of Master Raidant. Smiling Hawk used his technique on Third Brother Renshan to gain enough power to defeat the Player, but was defeated instead. If the player decided to aid Master Smiling Hawk: Master Smiling Hawk told the player to kill both First Brother Kai and Master Radiant. Triumphant Master :"As last, I can rule this school like it was meant to be ruled. No more of that interfering old man. I've always preferred his room to mine as well. This will do nicely". :–Master Smiling Hawk If the Player decided to aid Master Smiling Hawk, the Player fought and killed First Brother Kai, Novice Han Tao, Fourth Brother Yu and finally Master Radiant. As a reward, Smiling Hawk taught the player his support style technique, Hidden Fist. He also gave the player the Gem of Black Flame. Because Master Smiling Hawk knew the player was just as powerful as himself, he had the player agree to leave the school. Smiling Hawk suspected the player might try to take the master's position the way he had. Trivia *Voiced by Peter Jessop Category:People Category:Jade Empire